


Thinking of You

by hiddenbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbloom/pseuds/hiddenbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins get off with the other on their mind. (Focused on Margot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Fingers grabbing onto the sheets with white knuckles , pulling and tugging as her back arched, eyes closed, pleasure on her face.

Her hips rocked against an invisible man, or at least invisible from where we can see her, sprawled out atop her bed in the midst of a dream.

A shadow stood in the doorway to her bedchambers, watching her wither as he supported himself against the door frame, palming his crotch.

“M-mase...” voice no more than a whisper in her sleep, dying out as her breath hitched.

At his name on her lips, the shadow fled, off to take care of his own aching need.

Back to the girl squirming on top of the silk; she awakes with a gasp, eyes wide as they stare up at the dark ceiling of her room.

A few seconds of confusion and then the dream tumbles down on her like a waterfall, almost crushing her with its weight; she lets out a choked gasp, instantly sobbing as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to push away the heat between her legs.

Screwing her eyes shut didn't help; his face was still in her mind, leaning over her as he had his way, pulling out when he was done and she was on the edge.

And she was still on the edge now, even out of that dream state.

This needed to be taken care of, she had to relieve herself, she had been so close...

Her hand slid down the soft cotton of her nightgown, gliding over the fine curves of her body until it found the edge of the fabric, pulling it up to reveal her naked self, bare upon _his_ request.

Fingers found their target easily, they pressed and rolled and she gasped and tensed, face turned to the side as jolts shot up her spine.

In a few moments she was done, body curling slightly and voice crying out her twin's name. Disgust instantly draped over her, disgust and shame; her stomach rolled but she kept it down, not wanting to deal with the mess of being sick in bed.

She withdrew her hand, cleaning it off with a tissue before clutching a pillow close, letting out shrill screams until her voice gave way, ghost feelings of his hands on her the whole time.

His face was still there, a picture in her mind, sneering at her with that wicked grin of his.

Another roll of her stomach. _He saw_. She didn't know how or when, but she knew he saw her wanting release with him on her mind, and she knew that he was finishing himself off this very instant, she could sense it, that twin connection they shared making itself known.

Thankfully she made it to the edge of the bed before she lost herself, a horrid noise and stench filling her room.

One of the servants in the hallway heard, rushed in to help her, knowing exactly what to do since this was not the first time this has happened.

Soothing touches against Margot's heated skin, pulling her out of bed, a shaking and sobbing mess. Calming coos in her ear as the servant smoothed her hair, cradled her gently as they made their way to the bathroom.

Sitting on the cool tile now as she was cleaned. The smell of bleach reached her nose; someone was taking care of her mess as well.

Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she felt the need to look up and discovered Mason standing in the doorway, hands crossed over his chest, cheeks pink and hair askew. He smirked at her, voice smug, “We're so in sync.”


End file.
